The dances we didn't get
by Chia-writes
Summary: Fix-it fic for episode 213 where Alex comforts Maggie instead of her leaving. Canon compliant for all the subsequent episode.


"I gotta go," Maggie rushed to leave, her tears threatening to overtake her. She didn't do this- couldn't do this. The only time she ever let herself break down was in the comfort of her own loneliness and as close as she had gotten to Alex in these past couple of months, all her high built walls were coming back up and she didn't want Alex seeing her like this, getting caught in the crossfire of her grief.

But it seemed like that's exactly what Alex wanted as she took her by the arm, stopping her, her eyes wide braced for impact. "Please don't go." Maggie ached at the desperation in Alex's voice. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…just please don't go, not like this." Alex moved forward to take both Maggie's hands in her own, pleading. "Let me be there for you…you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…let me just hold you… please." Looking down to meet Maggie's pained eyes.

And Maggie fell into her arms at Alex's words and piercing gaze, sobs wracking through her body. She had never allowed herself to do this, to be so vulnerable. She didn't know whether to panic or keep clinging to Alex's body but with the way Alex was holding her Maggie knew she couldn't run- didn't want to. She was stunned at this newfound feeling but Alex somehow found a way to bring her out of the cocoon she had built for herself, somehow had a way of making her feel safe in the weakest of moments.

Alex held her close, tight, heart hurting at the pain Maggie was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Maggie sniffed into Alex's neck, embarrassed at her show of emotions.

But Alex shushed her, pulling her in closer. "No. You have nothing to be sorry for," she insisted strongly, quietly. She moved them to the couch and took Maggie back in her arms- her beautiful, strong girlfriend who she was seeing break down for the first time. Her girlfriend who had been through the worst kinds of pain but was still so kind, still selfless enough to keep that pain to herself just so Alex could have a better coming out. Alex's anger flared at the heartlessness of those who did this to Maggie. She squeezed her tighter trying to meld Maggie's pain into herself.

After a while Maggie's sobs evened out and she spoke. "I-I've never told anyone that before," she admitted quietly, still so vulnerable.

And Alex's heart broke at the admission. Maggie had kept this inside all these years, battling alone, trying to appear tough. Alex squeezed her shoulders, delicately kissing her head. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered. "You-you can tell me anything…I want to be there for you- know you- all of you. Just as you have been for me" wanting Maggie to understand the depth of what this was for her.

And Maggie wanted it too. She had never allowed herself to admit it but now she had found Alex- God, how she wanted it. She never knew saying it would feel like this. She was always the one to do the protecting and she had tried to with Alex too but Alex kept surprising her. Alex was too real, too good, too lovely to not want to protect her in return. Alex protected those she loved with the might of her fierceness and oh how Maggie longed to be of those people.

Maggie just nodded into her chest, not trusting her voice. Alex sighed, relieved at Maggie trusting her enough to let go in front of her, feeling pleased at having been able to calm Maggie down. She placed another kiss to her head.

The night had not gone as she had planned but she wasn't upset. Their relationship had strengthened tonight far more than it would have done had her evening gone to plan. She couldn't even be embarrassed being dressed the way she was with Maggie wrapped up in her arms. She knew Maggie just needed to be held today and she wanted nothing more than to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning there was a palpable shift in energy between them, a new closeness that they both felt. The evening had been a quiet one, they ordered take out and had the tiramisu Alex had bought, Alex had changed into comfortable pajamas, as had Maggie, and they had watched a movie, Alex holding Maggie throughout.

And Maggie was quiet. She felt unhinged, but not in a bad way. Not with the way Alex had held her, caressed her, protected her. Maggie had never been like this with any of her past girlfriends. She didn't like being held too close, it made her feel smothered. But with Alex? With Alex it was different somehow. She didn't feel smothered or pitied or broken…she just felt... loved. And God…the thought terrified her. But she was learning how to let it; she wanted to accept it from Alex.

There were soft smiles and even softer touches while they both got ready for work and Maggie felt warmth throughout herself and shy at the soft attention.

They parted with Alex giving Maggie the softest, most affectionate of kisses, bringing out Maggie's crinkly shy smile. "I'll see you later," Alex promised softly, smile matching Maggie's.

"See you later," she watched Alex walk off.

Maggie's journey to work was just filled with thoughts of Alex. How she had held her all night, hadn't pressed her to open up, had changed out of her lingerie so they could both be more comfortable. God, she had looked so beautiful. For a moment, Maggie wishes the night had gone differently. But how could she when it had brought them so much closer.

She wanted to do something special for Alex- and herself…for them. They deserved a romantic evening together. Maggie may have hated Valentine's Day but she wanted to start making something new with Alex, to give her what she deserved. She had an idea of what she wanted to do.

She walked into work with a bounce in her step, ready to make plans for their evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having received the note from Maggie, Alex was buzzing with excitement as she made her way into the ballroom, the sight of Maggie in a tux leaving her breathless.

"You're breath taking," Maggie whispered stepping closer, taking in the vision of her girlfriend in the dress.

Alex's sputtering made a triumphant return. "Me? You-you're…" her mouth opening and closing comically unable to find the right words to describe Maggie, causing Maggie to chuckle. "What is all this?" she asked instead, looking around the decorated room.

"It's for you- for us. For… the dances we didn't get," pausing to hold her hand out to Alex- "May I have this dance?" she grinned, dimples deep.

Alex laughed bright and warm, taking Maggie's hand to step in close to slow dance with her, her head against Maggie's.

After a moment, Maggie whispered between them "I wanted to thank you for yesterday,", wanting Alex to know how much it had meant to her what Alex had done.  
Alex smiled down at her, earnest. "You don't need to thank me… I'm so glad that I could be there for you."

Maggie's heart warmed at the sincerity in Alex's voice. Feeling vulnerable but safe in Alex's arms she confessed softly "It feels good to have told you."

Alex smiled, warm at the admission. "You can tell me anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both made their way into Alex's apartment. After having dinner they had danced together a while longer, sharing soft deep kisses, the anticipation simmering low in both of them. They couldn't wait to get home.

Closing the door behind them and not wasting a moment longer, Maggie stepped into her, taking Alex's face in both hands and bringing her down in a heated kiss. The pent up arousal of the evening made itself known in it, causing Alex to moan at its intensity.

Alex brought her hands up Maggie's back pulling her closer, slowing down the kiss but not its intensity. She moved them back to the couch, Maggie turning her around to sit on it first so she could straddle Alex's lap, bringing their lips together again. Alex's arousal swarmed low in her belly.

Wanting to feel Maggie's skin on hers she moved to pull off Maggie's blazer, Maggie allowing it to fall on the floor. Alex next went to remove Maggie's blouse but Maggie put her hands over hers, stopping the action.

"Wait," Maggie breathed.

Alex's stomach dropped at the thought she had done something wrong but moving back to look at Maggie's face she knew that wasn't the case. Maggie was looking down at her gently, smiling shyly.

"I-I got something for you" Maggie gulped softly. Alex just looked at her eyes wide as Maggie reached down to pull the blouse over her head, revealing a dark blue beautiful lace bra.

Alex's mouth dried at the sight and her cheeks flushed pink. "Wow- Maggie…" she breathed, Maggie rendering her speechless for the second time that evening. Maggie took her hand and brought it up to her chest allowing Alex to feel her, both their eyes closing at the feel of it, breaths coming in shorter.

Alex leaned up to place wet kisses above her breastbone and over her clothed chest, Maggie holding the back of her head against her, reveling in the sensations.

"Can I take off your dress," Maggie panted down. And the question made Alex pause. She wanted to do everything Maggie asked. But she also wanted to be as sexy for Maggie as Maggie was for her right now.

Remembering her slip from yesterday Alex asked shyly "Can I get dressed into what I was wearing yesterday?"

Maggie looked down at her with surprise, gaze softening, caressing her cheek. "Alex you don't have to, you're so sexy like this-" Alex stopped her with a soft sensual kiss, whispering "I want to." And Maggie didn't argue, didn't want to argue. Ever since seeing her in it yesterday Maggie had longed to see her in it again.

Alex got up, practically running to her bedroom to get the item before rushing to the bathroom to get changed.

Maggie waited for her on the coach, all simmering arousal. With each passing moment, the anticipation grew heavier and heavier. Alex finally opened the door, stepping out slowly, head ducked, looking up through her eyes.

And God- Maggie was a goner. The slip was modest and left plenty to the imagination, unlike her own, but it was the sexiest thing Maggie had ever seen. She had never felt so much want and affection for someone before at the same time.

Alex flushed at the look Maggie was giving her and she found herself unable to move.

Making her way up Alex's body to her eyes, Maggie sensed the shyness. "Come here," she breathed out, voice low with arousal, Alex's own excitement spiking at the telling tone. She moved forward slowly coming to stand right in front of Maggie.

Maggie gazed moved down between them and back up to her face. "You're so beautiful," she breathed out, bringing her hands up to hold Alex's waist.

"You are," Alex responded in awe, wanting Maggie to know exactly what she did to her, how she made her feel. "You…take my breath away." And at any other moment, with anybody else, Maggie would have laughed at such a line. But with the way Alex was looking at her, with the earnestness of her declaration, Maggie couldn't help but swoon.

Maggie felt exposed in a way she never had before. And she knew this time would be different than all the others- deeper, more vulnerable, more intimate than they had ever shared. And she didn't want to rush; she needed it to be slow and intense- it was already more intense than it had ever been and they were both still half-dressed.

Maggie took Alex's hand, kissing her palm and leading her to the bed. Alex lay on the bed first, eyes hooding and chest heaving at the sight of Maggie crawling up after her- over her. Maggie hovered over her for a moment, both taking a moment to just look at each other, the want and affection hanging thick between them.

Maggie leaned down to graze her nose against Alex's cheeks and neck, breathing in her heady scent, the action causing Alex's heart to beat rapidly in her chest, with what could only be described as love flowing through her.

Maggie moved to hover her lips above Alex's, lingering. Alex's gaze moved from Maggie's intoxicating eyes to her full lips, unable to stand the tension. "Kiss me….please," she begged. And Maggie did, deep and long, tongue moving against hers, electrifying her. A deep groan ripped through the back of her throat.

She moved her hands up Maggie's lean stomach to her lace clad breasts which she loved so much and squeezed, loving the feel of them in her hands. Maggie stopped her ministrations to take off Alex's robe, revealing her arms and collar bones. Maggie lifted her hands to caress the newly exposed skin before leaning down to place open mouthed kisses against her shoulders and neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from Alex, before moving back up to her mouth.

Alex moved her hands up Maggie's bare back pulling her closer by the shoulders, both moaning at the contact of their upper bodies coming together. Their kiss became faster and more frantic as Maggie's legs bracketed Alex's hips, beginning a soft grinding motion.

Alex was going crazy. Maggie's clothed lower half bringing her close to the edge but not giving her the contact she needed. She reached down between them coming to the belt of Maggie's trousers, unbuckling it desperately- Maggie leaned back to give her better access before moving off to slide her trousers off her legs, revealing matching lace panties.

"You too," gasped Maggie, sitting Alex up to quickly remove her silk slip, leaving her upper half bare and in just her underwear. Maggie groaned at the sight of her girlfriend's visible arousal. She moved back down to bring their bodies together, hot skin on skin.

Alex grunted, bringing her hands round to the back of Maggie's bra. "As much as I love you in this- I really need to feel all of you against me right now." Maggie thrummed in pleasure at Alex's words.

Alex unclipped her bra, and Maggie made quick work of her and Alex's panties, leaving them both completely naked. Ignited at the beauty of her girlfriend, Alex took the opportunity to flip Maggie over so that she was above her.

Alex's gaze roamed Maggie's body and face, her eyes settling on hers, a soft smile covering Alex's lips over her beating desire. Maggie felt utterly exposed. She could never have imagined being so vulnerable could feel so good.

She let Alex control the next kiss, loved the dominance, the reverence of it. Alex slowly made her way down Maggie's neck to her breasts, taking one in her mouth, causing Maggie to exhale sharply. She reached down to graze at Maggie's lower waist, caressing her there- teasing- before moving down to touch her where she needed the most. Her fingers coated in thick arousal, bringing out a deep moan from Maggie and a hot exhale from Alex- she would never tire of the feel of her.

She moved her fingers through the folds, stroking her clit, before slowly pushing one finger inside Maggie- and then two- feeling her pulsate around her. She used her hips as leverage to thrust into Maggie, Maggie's eyes squeezing shut, head thrown back, grunting in pleasure and Alex swears she could come at the sight.

Maggie's whole body started to shake and her grunting became louder and Alex moved closer to her, holding her tight and meeting her in deep, open kiss- pushing Maggie off the edge, shaking in her arms.

As Maggie came down, Alex slowly removed her fingers from inside Maggie and brought her into a tight embrace unable to stop the low exclamation from falling from her lips at the beauty of her girlfriend's orgasm. "Wow".

She placed Maggie's head against her chest, fingers running through her hair soothingly, well aware of the importance of what they had just shared.

They stayed like that for a moment, Maggie gathering herself after the intensity of her orgasm. She moved herself up from Alex's embrace to look down at her, seeing Alex's desire in the flush of her chest and cheeks and in her hooded expression.

Maggie moved Alex's hair out of her face, caressing behind her ear before leaning down to take her lips in a languid kiss. She felt so warm after what Alex done to her, so safe and loved and she wanted Alex to feel the same, to feel how much she wanted her.

Leaning back up to gaze up and down Alex's entire form, she breathed heavily, brave "I want to kiss every inch of your body," setting Alex's body ablaze, Alex desperately nodding her consent.

So she did- starting with Alex's face- cheeks, eyes, nose, lips, moving down to her neck- kissing her shoulders and arms, spending a long while on her breasts and stomach, moving down past her most intimate place to kiss down her legs and up her thighs- leaving Alex a writhing mess.

Maggie's mouth was watering, her arousal boiling again at the thought of tasting Alex again- she loved her taste. She hovered over Alex's glistening arousal, her hot breath hitting Alex making her hips cant up in want. Maggie couldn't hold herself off any longer and she took Alex into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Alex gasped out at the vibrations, her hips moving up into Maggie's mouth.

Alex was already so far gone having watched Maggie come apart in her arms that it didn't take her long- her body shook with her release, her hands at the back of Maggie's head, holding her against her, gasping out Maggie's name with her release.

Maggie kissed her way back up Alex's body, pressing deep soothing kisses to her face and mouth to bring her down.

Wrapping herself around Alex- head against her chest- Maggie's eyes closed in contentment at the rapid beating of Alex's heart- the steadying rhythm of the beat matching hers and putting her to sleep.

Stroking her hands down Maggie's arms, Alex let her exhaustion take over and fell asleep soon after with Maggie wrapped in her arms, their hearts full, feeling closer to each other than ever before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Would love to know what you think!


End file.
